A new heir
by Chaosthief1
Summary: A new character arrives during the summer before Harry's third year and things are going to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

The unknown relative. Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.

A tall man walks down the quiet street of Diagon Alley an important part of the British economy. Now, there are many other allies connected to Diagon only one of which is spoken of with whispers or dislike, and that is Knockturn Alley. Fortunately this young man was walking down the currect alley in search of his objective. Coming upon Ollivanders and finally stopping at the steps of Gringotts this individual removed the hood of his cloak to reveal a young man of perhaps twenty some years. Seeming to contemplate the building before him the young man shook his head with his shoulder length brown hair to moving with the motion. Sighing and adjusting his glasses perched in front of dancing blue eyes he heads up the steps.

Stepping throught the strongly warded front doors and into the bank proper he scans the entire room as if looking for something or someone. Not finding what he sought in plain site he walked up to the nearest teller. Clearing his voice to get the attention of the goblin at the counter he spoke clearly with an American accent. "My name is Michael Powers, and I'm here to collect my inheritance"

"You were sent a letter in regards to this?" Querried the goblin"

"Yes." Pulling a thick stack of parchment he handed them to the impatient goblin. "I was informed that I must come here to claim my ancestor's vault"

"Yes, this I can help you with. For a small fee we can handle the legalities placed upon inheritances by the British Ministry of magic. Given the simplicity in which the goblins deal for the Americans no such thing is needed there. They have requested that we extend that service to you. Would this be your preference?" Looking up at the young man for confirmation he quickly receives a nod in return. It is true that for most British families that have vaults here, they also have us deal with the legal aspects of passing wealth on to surviving family members." Commented the goblin carefully studying the parchments. "Our branch in the america's have more leeway with there policies than we do, but here we are completely impartial and follow signed wills to exacting standards. The ministry is very difficult to do business with in comparison to the American governments. In the end should no will be filed with us the vault will remain in perpetuity or untill the vault fees render the vault null and void."

Looking up in suprise from the parchments the goblin looks at Michael in awe.

"In your case that is unlikely as you are the eldest heir of...Godric Gryffindor."

Looking at the stunned goblin Michael asks the only question on his mind.

"Is that good?"

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

The unknown wealth. 

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.

"Well? Is there something for me to collect? Or is it just a bunch of bank debts that I've been tricked into inheriting?"

"Sir, do you know nothing about your own wizarding history?" asked the confused goblin teller as he motions a lesser goblin worker to get a manager to the front.

"Not much I kinda slept through those classes and I preferred the practical classes. Let me think for a minute...Hmmm was he the one who guarded excalibur right?" Looking in askance at the teller.

"No sir that was Merlin."

"Oh.. it was? Well no skin off my back. What did the old man do here then?"

"Your ancestor Godric Gryffindor helped found the first magical school here in Great Britain."

"Well that's nice, why hasn't anyone come to claim the inheritance before today? Do I have no other relatives? Here in Europe?"

"Well sir, I know of only one other heir of a direct line from Gryffindor besides yourself now. He however is not considered for the inheritance because his magical guardian decided it was too soon to burden the boy with the responsibilities it entailed. Due to his delay in claiming the inheritance you were sought as the next possible candidate. Should you accept the inheritance of course."

"Well of course I will happily accept the inheritence. If the kid needs help be sure to direct him to me though. Where is the kid holed up anyway I might want to meet him?"

Suddenly a loud voice came from the entrance to Gringotts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that I don't own. 

Chapter One Huh?

"Mr. Powers! What do you think you are doing? Running off like that in the middle of muggle London. Do you know what could have happened to you young man! Drop that illusion at once. Your guardian and I have been worried sick since you ran off."

Looking toward the entrance to Gringotts the man infront of the goblin flinched and burst into a puff of smoke. The odorless and obvious illusory smoke disipated revealing a young boy of maybe thirteen years old. Looking away from the boy the goblin see the owner of the loud and stern voice.

"But ma'am you were taking forever with Uncle David examining everyone around him." Looking at the man behind the woman.

Glancing back at here companion she sighed." Regardless of the circumstances running of like that was not appriopriate. While you are in the United Kingdom you must be carefull. This is not the United States and you must give a proper image of our nation while here. Your inheritance is such that we could not restrict you from coming here, but you will be subject to the laws of this nation while here."

Looking back at the man we now know is Michael's uncle David she extends the same warning.

"Be warned that the customs here are different than our own nation. You young man must be carefull of your abilities and you Mr Emmons must keep your clothes on in public."

Quiet sniggering comes from the young man as the elder gets flushed in indignation.

"That was a magical accident and took a week to wear off. I wasn't going to wait a week to do my important work. I cast muggle aversion charms. How was I to know there was a wizarding field trip to Mount Rushmore. They completely ruined my work. Took me a month to get back on schedule."

"Regardless of the circumstances. I will again caution you. After this will reading is dealt with, I will be returning to the U.S. regardless. As Mr Powers' only living relative you will have to be responsible for him." Turning around the woman notices the goblin audience and clears her through.

"My apologies Master Teller. Time is gold and we are wasting yours. May gold fill your coffers, I am Mrs. Sabrina Roberts liason from the department of Mystic Relations in the United Magical States of America. Although this young man," here she looks at Michael cooly,"is an American Citizen due to his ancestry he is also a British citizen. This should not be a problem, but I am here to make certain the will reading goes smoothly. As you have the paper work in hand I believe we can conclude our business quickly."

"Yes, all that is required at this point is a blood sample to verify the inheritence." Pulling out a small spherical crystal and handing it to Michael. The quiet uncle, however, was no longer standing in the background instead he was holding the goblins arm away from the boy.

"And will this test cause any harm to the boys liver?" was the man's question as he squeezed the goblins arm. Wincing in pain the normally stoic goblin shook his head in the negative.

"No sir, the test requires only one drop of blood to verify any inheritences on record with Gringotts in no way does it affect the liver."

Nodding his head in acceptance the Uncle released the goblins arm and stepped out of the way.

Rolling his eyes at his uncle's eccentricities he accepted the stone and felt a single sharp jab to his palm and it was over. Handing back the orb with a single drop of blood within it back to the goblin. Placing the orb into an ornate silver device several images displayed above it.

"Are there supposed to be four symbols for Gryffindor?" asked the clueless young man.

"No," came Mrs. Robert's reply," it appears you stand to inherit a bit more than we were aware of before."

"That you are." Came the goblins reply." These are the crests for the Gryffindor, Prewitt, Bigglesworth, and Munchhousen. The first two left a total of seven vaults inside should hold a list of all assets as they stand. The next two are somewhat interesting though. The only asset they list is an unplottable island and all that is on it. The second is slightly more morbid. The Munchhousen family owned a hospital in the mid thirties in the United States. The lease is still in effect and you recieve money from that standing account regardless that the owners were not involved in the workings of the Hospital. The island has no name, but the hospital is known as the St. Charles Hospital for the Disturbed. It has a brother school here in the U.K. called St. Brutus but the land was sold to the government before the family died off."

"Well Mike you got yourself a hot bit of property there,"came the uncles voice," did a two year stint there when I was younger. Never seen such a collection of crazy people. They had good food though."

Mrs Roberts eyed the man. "I wasn't aware you had medical training."

"What? Why would I have medical training?" He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"But you just said you worked in that hospital." she stated looking at him in confusion.

"I didn't work there I.. ooof." His reply was cut off by his nephew who jabbed him with his elbow.

"He was there as a cook not a nurse."

Rubbing his gut David decided to play along with the kid who was obviously delusional. (Cough pot calling kettle black cough).

"Might we please continue?" came the annoyed goblin.

"Is there anything else to be done?." Was Michael's response.

"Here are your keys. The vault numbers are on them and that concludes our business. Good Day." and with that the goblin placed a closed sign at his counter and walked away quickly.

"Well gentlmen, it appears out time together is at an end. However, I will be remaining in contact with you over the year and should you need anything let me know. You are currently an important connection between our two nations. Should any trouble arise be certain to contact me." With a nod to the two gentlemen she walked to the exit and freedom.

Pulling his nephew into a one armed hug as the government liason walked out of the area he suggests the one thing the boy was very excited to do.

"Shall we see what you've just recieved Mr Moneybags?"

Shrugging out of the man's embrace he raced over to another open teller burning with curiousity over what he had just gotten from a bunch of dead relatives.


	4. Chapter 4

Rich kid and his family

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.

Two figures walked out of Gringotts in good spirits. Well one walked the other skipped like a giddy little school girl.

"Uncle David, I know your happy but you are realy embarrasing me at the moment." Was Michael's annoyed only response to his uncles behavior.

"YOU are rich Michael, and by extension I am rich. You have more money than either of us could spend in ten lifetimes. Just think of what we could do with that much money, and to think it came from only ten percent of the tuition paid at only ONE school." Giggleing to himself as he walked down the steps of Gringotts he didn't see his nephew rolling his eyes at his uncle.

"Now you're my Rich crazy uncle."

"It's too bad we can only fit 500 galleons in these expandable bank bags."

"Yeah too bad at that." Good thing Uncle David doesn't listen too well when he's bathing himself in gold coins. Otherwise he would know about the bank drafts the goblin handed me were Michael's private thoughts on the matter.

"Well, I'm off to the pubb. Maybe I can make some business contacts here. The American business is drying up now a days."

"Right...Don't spend all your money. I am NOT going on one of those cart rides today. Puking all over that goblin was not pleasant for either of us."

"You and your motion sickness. You can stomach the vilest things out there, but can't keep it down when you ride in anything that that moves up or down more than a few inches. Meet at the ice cream shop in two hours." Pointing at the shop just down the street he quickly walks off to the pub leaving a thirteen year old with unlimited funds to himself.(he doesn't know about the unlimited funds but 500 galleons is still alot of money)

With a crafty and disturbing look Michael began his shopping spree with undisguised glee.

Six Weeks later- Gringotts bank

"Key please."

Handing the goblin his key Harry Potter was wondering what he was going to do for the time he would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. After his escape from Privet drive and his meeting with the minister regarding his blown up aunt he was trying to decide what to do with his time.

"Your key Mr. Potter. You have a message from the new head of your family." said the goblin as he handed back his key.

This startled Harry more than anything else. He had family he didn't know about? Family other than his aunt?

"What is the message?" His hesitant reply was caused by fear that this as a dream.

"If you need any help we are to direct you to him." Was the goblins reply.

"When did he become the head of my family." This situation was just too surreal.

"Six weeks ago he came in and laid claim to the Gryffindor inheritance as you declined to lay claim to it in the past two years you have been part of the wizarding world. Opened the option to find another possible heir. One was found, contacted and accepted by the inheritance ritual and declared the new lord Gryffindor."

"But how does that make him the head of my family? I'm a Potter." Asked Harry bewildered.

"As the last blood heirs of Gryffindor, which you are one of two, one of you regardless of surname would be made the main heir of the wealth, titles, and responsiblilities the line entails. One of which is the care and well being of other blood relations. You may decide to publicly split from your blood relations, but you would be forever declaring independence from the family's protection. I am surprised you are ignorant of these facts. Your education is almost as lacking as your family head." this was in fact the longest converstation Harry had ever had with a goblin. This was in fact the indirect result of the lord Gryffindors extension of assistance. The bank likes to keep it's rich customers happy.

"So where can I find him?" If he could find his relative he could finally escape the Dursley's for good. This could be his dream come true.

"You can find him at his new property. It's unpottable so you'll have to use his floo access. The floo address is The Cat's Lair." Speaking in distaste at the mention of the floo address. It was obvious that the goblin found something wrong with it. Whether he had visited the home or had something against cats was unclear. "Ask for Lord Michael of House Gryffindor."

Filing the name and information away for use Harry was distracted until the goblin spoke again.

"Will you still be visiting your trust vault Mr. Potter?"

"What? Ohh yes I still need to purchase some of my supplies."

"Yes, yes of course. Fragshard! Take Mr. Potter to his vault."

"Have a good day Mr. Potter." Was the last the goblin said as Harry was lead away.

As Harry got into the cart with the goblin. He couldn't help but reflect on how well the goblin teller had treated him compared to other times he had been in the bank. Not to mention the bombshell dropped on him about his new relation.

I'll have to see about visiting him sometime today. Goodbye hell at the Dursley. One way or another he was going to get away from them and learn more about his family.

Author's Notes: Points to anyone who can tell me where lord michael home name came from. lol

Reviews are welcome. Even flames are welcome. (I crave the attention) 


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Powers Buys a Home 

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.

"Speach"  
' Thoughts '  
Six weeks ago- Diagon Alley (Sorry I Jump around a little)

' Now I'm richer than I could even dream of being ', thought Michael as he walked down diagon alley, 'what do rich people do with there money?'

With this question in mind Michael wandered the shopping district searching for something to spend his considerable wealth on.

Remembering something he had seen on television Michael walked into a small out of the way shop just behind and to the side of the shop named "Madam Malkin's something or other" straight into Carol's Construction and Real Estate.

Entering caused a bell to ring throughout the store signaling a customer in the building. This of course caused a man at the counter to shoot up out of a light doze.

"Welcome to Carol's Construction and Real Estate how may I help... Oh sorry kid I think you have the wrong shop Madam Malkin's is next door." The man was obviously disappointed. From the quiet athmosphere of the shop very little business seemed to occur within these four wall.

"Do you build and sell houses here?"

"Of course not." Was the tall mans insulted response.

"But the name of your shop..."

"We do not build houses. We build homes. Whether it is a hovel on the beach or a palace to rival the Taj Mahal in beauty. What we build lasts for generations when maintained properly." Explained the man with passion in his voice.

"Wow." Michael replied in awe at a grown man getting teary eyed. 'Why are adults all so weird'

"Now, run along kid I got stuff to do."

"I want to buy a place to live though. A big place like the kind on television. Like the show with all the rich people's homes on it." Was Michael's argument to remain in the store.

"Kid if you got money to buy a place bigger than a lean-to. I'll build the place myself."

"That'd be great." was Michael happy reply. Pulling out the bankdrafts he asks,"Who do I fill this out to."

Getting a good look at the draft and the designs around the edges. 'He is a preferred customer at Gringotts that's the only explanation for the gold filigree around the edges. The only other person the goblins offered that to were the flamels when thy were still in the public eye.' Thinking quickly he extended his hand in greeting hoping to present a better impression.

"I don't think we started out right, my apologies sir. My name is Carol Carpenter and welcome to my shop."

Accepting the offered hand he replied in kind.

"Michael Powers, and isn't Carol a girl's name?"

An hour and a half later after an uncomfortable explanation about the girls name and a bad potions accident in school.

"Now, Mr. Powers, are you sure this is what you want? This is going to cost a great deal of money in the end with all the special features. Not to mention the wards will have to be done by Gringotts if you want them to cover the entire area."

"Can you give me an estimate?" Michael hoped that this would work out. This was after all his dream home.

"Well let's see. The land is cheap as dirt. But hard to work with as well. Materials, time, labor, charms, and wards. How soon did you want it done?"

"Four or five weeks if you can."

"Okay, I'd need five teams, and the total comes to..." Whistling at the price for the fortress, for that is what it seemed to be, he slid the bill over to Michael to look at.

Taking the parchment and looking at the cost for his dream home he was surprised at the cost, but it was not because it was too expensive. Quite the opposite in fact. Filling out the amount on the bank draft he hands it to Carol who looks on in astonishment as he limply accepts the largest amount of money he'd ever seen before.

"Well, I'd better get going Carol. See you in a few weeks." Leaving the shop with a bounce in his step he didn't notice the shop owner wake from his stunned silence and begin shouting into the floo for his workers to gather together and be ready to work in cold weather.

Scene break

Fortesque's(sp?) Ice cream parlor

Munching on a strawberry sunday Michael sat patiently looking at the book catalogs from the store Flourish and Blotts while waiting for his uncle to show up. Finally, a half hour after the designated time set, by his uncle, the man showed up.

"So, how do you like the area so far Uncle David?"

"Nice enough people, but did you see the wanted posters they've been putting up today?"

"No, I was kinda busy in one of the shops, and it turns out they have a mail order system of sorts. Why they use birds to deliver mail and packages I'll never understand. It's much more reliable to have it delivered by express like back in the U.S." The magical Pony Express uses shadow mares to travel massive distances in very little time. As long as you have a registered address with the magic government they have no trouble delivering the mail to you for the cost of a muggle stamp.

"Well some guy named Black escaped from a magical version of Alcatraz. You know they would do well to remember that as impossible as it may seem to escape...there is always a way to do the impossible." He seemed somewhat amused by the escaped convict on being on the loose. "Yes, with magic all is possible. Even calling upon the demons of the 17th level hell to inhabit my enchanted blade is possible." Clearing his throat after his slight if startling outburst he continued, "ehem, like I was saying any thing is possible. Given the right circumstances."

'Again with the demons of the 17th level of hell thing. If he wasn't my Uncle and legal guardian I'd have him commited, again.' Michael thought as he marked the catalogue straight through deciding to simply purchase one of every book in stock. It's one way of starting a library. The rich guys always have a nice posh library to lounge in. Again television influencing the minds of the children, but for once in a good way.

"So how did the pub work out?" What are the odds he'd get any contacts the first day in town.

"You may be rich, but I don't intend to stop working. I enjoy staying busy you know that." Was his Uncle's easy response. "I might get some business here in the near future. It mostly depends on how things turn out in the more political areas in Britain. I hate politics, but it brings me a lot of my work."

"Yeah, yeah just don't go exposing yourself like the Rushmore situation."

"Hmmph," quickly changing the subject,"I booked us rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. I probably won't be around much. The area is too new to me and I need to get the lay of the land. Will you be alright on your own?"

"I can take care of myself. You taught me well Uncle David. Well enough to stay out of trouble here at the very least. There isn't a power level above 100 mu any where on this alley or within a two mile radius of our position except for us."

"Yes, well, don't forget that there are surprises that can't be detected or planned for so don't get to cocky."

"Surprises are the spice of life wouldn't you agree?" Came a voice from behind his uncle. Standing there was an identical copy of the young Lord Gryffindor carrying a full bucket of ice water.

Sighing in exasperation David apparates out of the way of the large bucket of ice water causing the original Michael to be soaked to the bone. Teeth chattering he formed a symbol with his hands and the double dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Reappearing dry, and in the same spot he was sitting in before, David looked fondly at his young and innovative charge.

"I don't know how you manage to use those techniques so effortlessly, but once I determine _where_ you learned them we'll realy have some fun." Grabbing some napkins from a nearby table he tosses them at the drenched boy. "Clean yourself up you're embarrasing me." Laughing at the look directed his way he makes his way out of the near empty shop.

Leaving a large tip on the table to make up for the mess made Michael quickly made his way to the leaky cauldron to get a change of clothes. As he made his way there he desperately hoped his uncle never figured out he learned his 'special techniques' from. Muggle cartoons and comic books are true inspirations. He may not know why he could do what he does, but where he gets the inspiration is not for others to find out. His uncle was crafty enough with what he had already.

TBC

Got what I could written. Next chapter Harry floos to a potential new home with a new slightly odd family. Please read and review. MU's are magical units. normally only measurable using a specific medical spell it has been adapted by Michael to act much like how power levels are measured in Dragon Ball Z. Magic is very like a muscle the more used the stronger it becomes.  
Muggles 1-10 magical units Vernon Dursley

Squibs 10-30 magical units Arabella Figg 20, Petunia Dursley 15, Filch 20

Wizards 30-125 magical units Hermione 70, Ron 90, Harry 120

Sorcerer125-250 mu Dumbledore 190 Voldemort 205

Warlock 250-500 mu Michael ? David 250

Mage 500-1000 mu Merlin

Remember these are power levels and do not include the decades of experience Dumbledore and Voldemort have over all other characters (except Merlin). Yes Voldemort is more powerful than Dumbles but at that level the difference isn't as noticeable. Ask questions and I'll answer as best I can later.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's decision

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.  
Possible future crossovers.  
"Speach"  
' Thoughts '

Time and location: One week and three days till end of summer- Location Diagon Alley

Harry walked back to the leaky cauldron after leaving Gringotts with a pouch full of money hardly aware of the sops or the hustle and bustle around him. 'I forgot that the minister asked me to remain in Diagon Alley. So how do I get into contact with this Lord Michael?'

Entering the Pub he was about to head up to his room when he spotted Tom and decided to ask him what he knew about the new Lord Gryffindor and what being the head of a family meant.

Tom noticed Harry heading toward him at the bar and pulled up a bottle of butter beer for the young man. Tom found himself becoming fond of the quiet young man. Most of the time the children staying at the pub were loud and rambunctious, but not young Harry polite and quiet you hardly noticed him. Strange traits in a young man Harry's age although welcome all the same.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter is everything to your liking?" A repetitive question in his line of work but a great conversation opener as well.

"Everything is fine." He paused for a moment. "Um..Tom, can I ask you some questions..about the wizarding world?" Was Harry's first hesitant question.

"Of course lad what would you like to know?"

"Well, what is the..."

Two hours and many answers later

Harry lay on his comfortable oak bed and pondered all he had learned from his question session with the, well informed, inn keeper. The new Lord of Gryffindor had been dropping money, left and right, among the shopkeepers of Diagon alley for the last five weeks. He purchased a custom built home that had a shop closed for the entire time it was being built and had only moved into it in the last week. That meant Harry had only missed meeting him by a day and was currently occupying the very room he had stayed in for most of the summer. Not to mention the library it was rumored he had purchased would have Hermione drooling in envy.

Of course the age of this new relative shocked him and the rest of the alley when they first heard about it. The new Lord was a mere six months older than Harry, apperently born at the end of February the same year as Harry himself. If Harry had simply known he could have inherited that much money he would have had a way to provide for himself and escape his relatives when he was eleven. It seems his previous magical guardian had decided against informing him of his inheritance. Unfortunately, no one appears to know who was desinated Harry's guardian in the wizarding world. Staying undisclosed to avoid influence of outside forces that could harm the boy-who-lived his guardian was kept secret.

That however was now changed. Regardless of the age of the head of family, the Lord Gryffindor was now responsible for all family members and their continued well being. That included himself.

All he had to do was get into contact with him. That was probably the only thing that everyone on the alley agreed with. Michael apparently lives in a very remote area covered in security wards provided by Gringotts. Being considered the third most secure place next to Gringotts and Hogwarts themselves. Everyone knows the floo address, but only those who already have business with Lord Gryffindor are able to gain access to his home. Otherwise they end up in some holding room and have to give a reason for meeting with him. Countless ministry and sales representatives have sought audiences with him and only a handfull had even met with him in his home.

No one would speak of what they experience meeting the lord though, in fear of losing his business. Oh they spoke of his appearance and attitudes, but nothing about his home or what he commisioned from them. All in all there were many vague references, but nothing concrete.

Making a decision as he settled into sleep for the night. Tommorow he'd floo to his cousins home and try to meet with him. With that simple plan in mind he fell into a quiet pleasant nights sleep.

Scene Break

Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry

Most don't understand that when you are surrounded by children for most of the year and are required to live on site to take care of hundred of students that the summer is seen as the only time teachers have any real freedom. So it's no surprise that the school is likely to be nearly empty during those months. Only those who have projects or year long responsibilities are likely to remain.  
Madam Sprout, Hagrid, and Filch are typically the only year round individuals to inhabit the hall of Britain's premier school.

It was a surprise then when the doors to the great hall opened up to reveal the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge. He was searching for Albus Dumbledore to advise him in the recent appearance of the new Lord Gryffindor. Only to find that the headmaster was actually out of the country and would not be back until the week before school began once more.

"Why is he in China? Why in the world is he in that barbarous backwater country when we need him here?" the obvious superiority complex was disgusting in the portly man.

"Pray tell minister, what is the problem?" Asked the head of Hufflepuff to the man that had interupted their pleasant meal.

"Nothing you can help me with proffesor. Let Dumbledore know I need to speak to him the moment he returns"  
Turning around he stormed out the way he came in and left in quite a huff.

"It's hard to believe that man was ever a Hufflepuff." was Proffesor Sprout's only statement before they all went back to their quiet meal.

Scene Break

Dumbledore looked at the severly damaged mountain top and considered what he'd learned about the area and what Tom Riddle had been seeking in the area. Fortunately, as powerful as young Tom had been even he had been unable to forge an aliance with the powerful beings of this region. Magic is potent in and of it's self, but the forces in this area were so chaotic, magics of the wizarding kind were eratic and ineffectual at best. A mile away from the edge of the chaos field and it was an effort to cast a lumos charm. Sighing he began the long treck to the most civilized part of the area. The village of the Joketsu Amazons.

'What was Tom seeking in this back water place. Hopefully, things are going to plan back in Britain. The werewolf will be on the train to Hogwarts on the first and Harry will be coming back to Hogwarts happy to be away from those hatefull relatives of his. If I had any other choice I wouldn't have used remus, but Alastor still won't agree to teach, and no one wants to teach in a cursed position.' Were Dumbledores thoughts as he descended into the valley.' This area is rumored to be heavily cursed. Perhaps this is where Tom found the curse he placed on the defence position.'

With all of these thoughts in mind Headmaster Dumbledore with too many titles to name at the moment headed into foreign and unkown territory.

Scene Break

Michael was ecstatic. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his new home would turn out so incredible. Sure it was kind of hard to get to and the Gateway was expensive to buy from the United States, but now he could get to any of the major U.S. cities. Of course the Gringott's London Branch were happy to help him set up an international floo from Britain with a security check point to get back and forth. Now all he needed was a team of mystic warriors to man his fortress. With all of the equipment and neccesities already aquired he just needed to assemble a team.

Suddenly a chime rang throught the massive structure that made up his home signalling the arrival of someone from the floo the security room.

Placing a hand on the mirror in his room the image changes to a pleasantly furnished waiting room where a boy about his age was looking around in slight confusion as he was dusting himself off from his travel through the floo. ' This must be Harry Potter. Only blood relations go straight through the check point.' Heading out of the room he couldn't help but look forward to meeting his newest family member.

TBC Author's notesHope you like this chapter. My gramar is a little loose and I can't argue with that. Anything else you want to see done in this story. I'm taking recomendations for who gets with who. This won't have much impact on the story, but i like audience imput. remember read and review. Flames are welcome as well, lol. Points to those who can tell me what crossover might appear. Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting of Powers 

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.  
Possible future crossovers.

Michael slowly moved toward the Floo Room as it was aptly name because that was the only use the room had. Being nearly 200 feet underground, with only a single protected elevator providing access to the main building, it was easily sealed off if intruders made it through the floo. A one way mirror was used to moniter the arrivals and departures of all guests and recorded all images within the room. Thirty of the same type of mirror were strategically placed around the building for added security.

Stepping into the elevator Michael could only admire the craftmanship that went into the building he had commisioned. The fact that everything matched his specifications so well was a surprise when he had first moved into his new home. From the sliding doors to the controll room, and living quarters it was perfect.

Although there were some interesting discoveries from the initial foundation work. He needed to remember to look into the items they had found. Probably an ancient civilization buried for thousands of years. It was a good thing the Gringotts teams had known how to deal with that snag. After all they sought out treasures from long dead civilizations and recycled it into modern currency.(cough graverobbers cough) Any thing they found on his land they were happy to catalogue and store for him at a reasonable price.

He needed to watch the spending though. Having already spent about a half lifetimes worth of money out of ten phew talk about heavy spending. Ohh but the anime collection was worth it.

Soon, the doors to the elevator opened with a pleasant chiming sound and he was able to see first hand and in person Harry Potter. His cousin.

Point of view change. Harry.

Harry looked around at the cozy room from one of the two leather chairs kept in the room. After entering from the floo and dusting himself off, using the mirror to check for soot smudges, he had settled in for what would likely be a long wait. From what he'd heard from the business men that had met with Michael, and who had loose lips, he tended to make people wait to see who was willing to wait to do business with him.

Impatient people tended to leave after the first hour through the floo they came through without so much as a by your leave. They never made it back to the waiting area again after that. Apparently, you get one shot and no second chances. You just get spat back out from where you started at. Any one who waited until the customer had time to speak with them could wait four up to six hours. A rumor had it that the minister of magic had attempted floo in sometime last week with several aurors for some reason. What occured afterwards is unknown but the fact that the minister had been ignored was very clear.

It came as a surprise then when the wall on the left side of the room opened up to reveal a set of elevator doors made of polished steel. This wasn't in any of the stories mentioned at the Leaky Cauldron. Usually, a representative or rarely the Lord himself appeared using a portkey to conduct any possible business. Never was a hidden elevator involved.

With a soft chime the elevator opened to reveal what could only be his cousin. With brown hair and blue eyes it was hard to see any family resemblance between the two. This young many was also taller, although nearly as skinny as he himself. After giving each other a thorough once over Michael was the first to speak. Three simple words were spoken and Harry had trouble believing his own ears.

"Welcome home cousin."

Scene Break- Remote Forbidden Area of China

Walking up to the tall wooden walls of the Amazon village Dumbledore adjusted his uncomfortable disguise. Dressing in female clothing was not something the aged Headmaster was comfortable with. That's not to say he hadn't done it before when he was younger. Removing his prominent beard had been necessary, but easily reversible with magic when he was far from this nexus of chaos. How these people functioned in such an area was beyond his knowledge. At the moment.

It was surprisingly easy to pass himself off as an old woman to these young girls. 'Warriors? Hah. These girls were babes compared to himself and yet seemed to believe they were higher than the males that should be the protectors.' In the end the Greek amazons died off easily enough, and it was only a matter of time before these woment were dealt with by the rest of the world.

Some sort of festival was being held in the center of the village. 'Where there is a party, alchohal, and loose lips are readily available. Time to get some information.

Twenty-four hours later.

"Tom Riddle came here many years ago, yes. He was seeking one of our tribal secrets. Bringing a great many treasures in exchange for a very specific item. How he'd heard of it was anyone's guess. After many hours of bartering a deal was struck. He left the wealth behind and he recieved what he sought."

"What was the item he sought?" Was the Headmaster's anticipated question."

"He purchased from the tribe the very rare and difficult to create...Phoenix Pill(1)." was the elderly lady's responce.

"This, Phoenix Pill, what does it do?"

In a whispered tone the old woman motioned for him to lean in closer. "You make a very poor woman."

Leaning back in confusion and then fear as several spear points were suddenly pressing into his back, Albus Dumbledore, nearly did a Mugwump in his pants.

You have been given some free information wizard. Normally, there would be a price to be paid for your subterfuge, but most of the amazons found your acting to be quite hilarious. You have only one day to be out of our lands or the hunt will begin." Smirking at the old man in front of her Cologne beckoned one of the women over to her.

"This is Ranma, she will be following you out of our lands. Move swiftly and she shall not trouble you. Should you, however, still be within our borders by this time tommorow... You would do well to be gone."

Standing up, the small wizened woman hopped a top her wooden staff and motioned for the man to be on his way. Holding back the young woman for a moment she gave some last minute instructions.

"Follow him and report back in one year. Determine what threat he may pose and follow your instincts in this, Granddaughter.  
Send back word of the outside world as well. You are now a wanderer. For the next ten years you are to learn all you can to better the village, when you return. Do you understand?" Looking at her adopted granddaughter, of the last few years, she recieved a nod yes. With a gentle kiss to the child's brow she dismissed the young adult to pack her things.

'You need to learn to live again Ranma. Your life is just begining and I will need you to care for the tribe when I am gone. These old bones only have a decade and a half before Death comes to claim them.' Reaching into the left sleave of her robe she pulls out a small hour glass slowly counting down sands of her life. Death was a reasonable sort if you can challenge him to learn the breaking point in one try. Laughing to herself she pogoed off to her warm home to rest for a while.

TBC Author's notes. Any questions? Please ask them in review. Ranma will not show up again for a couple of chapters. Tell me what you thinks. This is my first story and imput is welcome. I know there wasn't much to do with Harry and Michael this chapter, but I hit a block with their meeting. It's in my head it just doesn't want to go to paper. So I threw in a new world twist.

(1)The Phoenix Pill is a pill created to imbue the consumer with massive resistance to heat. The newer the pill the more potency. Tom Riddle was given a pill that had aged for nearly a hundred years. In that case he could reach into a bon fire and hold red hot coals in his hands without so much as a blister. A fresh pill, however, if consumed within five years of it's creation(the earliest it can be consumed) could bath in lava without harm. They could drown yes but not burn. Very difficult to make and treasured. Should the pill be aged a thousand years it is said to grant the powers of rebirth to those who consume it. Never has it been found to do so within written record although those who have the formula tend to pass it down for generations in the hopes that it will do so.


	8. Chapter 8

What? 

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.  
Possible future crossovers.

Walking straight up to Harry, Michael pulled him into a familial embrace.

"It's about time you came to see me. I was wondering if I would have to come looking for you."

Looking at the shock on the face of his obviously young cousin, Michael stepped back worried something was wrong. Looking the kid over again close up it seemed Harry was coming out of his daze

"You alright kid?"

"Cousins? We're cousins?" This wasn't how Dudley acted around him.

Releasing Harry, Michael stepped back slightly to give him some space. Looking quizically at the smaller boy.

"Well we are distant cousins after all. I may be your legal guardian since I accepted the inheritance, but I don't think you want me calling you son do you?"

"Well no.." was harry's quick responce.

"Good, I'm to young to have a son anyways." chuckling a little they both stepped into the elevator."Would you like a tour of lair?"

"Sure, but why is it called a lair?" asked Harry as the elevator speed up to the main building.

"Because that was the name of the image this place was based on. The Cat's Lair was the first dream home I had ever had. It didn't matter that it was fictional, only that I wanted it for My home. Now since I had the money and the opportunity to have it built. Here it is and all my dreams are coming true."

'A fictional home? I wonder what fiction it came from?' Thought Harry as the elevator rose and rose higher and higher from the Floo Room. 'Was coming here a good idea?'

As the doors opened into a massive main hall with a window to the outside world he was struck speechless.

"Welcome to the south pole Harry."

Scene Break- Hong Kong- Remnants of British wizarding colony.

'Glad to be out of that place in one piece.' Were Dumbledore's thoughts as he was sipping an ale inside the international Floo station. The pub was one of the only English places still run by a British owner.

The chinese mystics from the hidden palace were slowly driving the European wizards out and restricting entrance into the country. If he weren't Albus Dumbledore he very likely would have been run out of the country long before now. Looking at his watch, however, he decided he'd had enough to get him through the long floo trip.

Setting down his drink he pulls out his personal pouch of floo powder and travels throught the neon green flames.

Watching from the shadows, Ranma curses her inaction as her quarry slipped into the magical fires.

'He's going to England. It might take me a little while to pick up the trail old man, but I'll find you.' Were the young woman's thoughts as she began making plans.

TBC Author's notes.

Ack. It didn't come out quite right. Please read and review. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Tell me what you think people. Any particular relationships you guys want? Just a warning I don't do slash. Later all.


	9. Chapter 9

Diagon Alley and Picking up school stuff.

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.  
Possible future crossovers.

Several days past with Michael and Harry learning about each other. Both orphans taken in by relatives, although at different points in lifeand with different results. Michael had been found at age seven in an orphanage by his mother's brother. For four years Michael had lived in a large school like settin with too many kids and not enough help. When found he was engrossed in the fictions and entertainments that helped you escape the reality around you. With the sudden appearance of a magical uncle things quickly changed for him. He litterally got to live his fantasies.

One of the greatest adventures he'd ever had was in a dragon preserve where he pretended to be a dragonrider battling vast armies invading his territory. The dragon enjoyed being directed to attack the handlers better than the handlers did.

Of course hearing how his cousin in his second year defeated a basilisk and saved a damsel in distress was pretty cool too. The fact that his cousin wasn't as young as he'd assumed was mildly disturbing, but put aside as being late to grow. Still once the infirmiry and doctor arrived at the Lair he'd get checked out.

They had a great time exploring the large facilities being built and the various craftsmen at work. The scattered bowing was quickly stopped. Neither felt it was neccessary to be bowed to. These were masters at their crafts and shoudn't bow to children in such an informal setting. Seeing as how some of the defensive measures were borderline illegal in most countries, and illegal in the rest they didn't spend much time getting to know the workers. The only people they spent any consideralble time with were the leaders of the various teams.

But even with how interesting it all was Harry found it surprisingly easy to get his cousin to make a trip to Diagon Alley. To spend a few days in Britain before the train to Hogwarts wa to leave. As it turns out Michael had to pick some items up at the various stores. What these items were was anyone's guess. Michael had this strange tendency to have the most outlandish things created to fit his life wealthy lifestyle.

"Well, Harry, shall we head out then?" Leading Harry down a corridor he'd never had chance to travel before the entered a very large cavern with many wizards working on various projects.

"What are we doing here Michael? I thought we were going to Diagon and the Floo Room is the other way." Harry was curious where this was heading.

"I had something commissioned that you might be familiar with." Walking up to a blue police box Harry was extremely confused.

"I've seen those before, but what does it have to do with going back to England." Harry was definitely confused.

"Growing up television, books, books, and comics were some of the few good things in my life. A bit of happiness I could hide away in. Then I met Uncle David and he showed me that life could be like fiction. Adventure and excitement were mine from that point on. This is my tribute to all those stories I remember and still follow to an extent." Looking around fondly at all the stories made real he looked back to Harry. "This is from a British show so I thought it would be a fitting way to return there."

Opening the door to the box. He stepped in and Harry followed interested about what he might have missed out on in his youth.

"Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S Harry. This is my personal international transport system." He stated once the door was shut. They were standing in a massive room with a center stand made of various crystals. Hovering above the dais in the center of the was a large floating image of the earth.

"How does it work?" Harry asked in awe of the massive room hidden in the small box outside.

"Well...I look on the map." At this he walked up to the dais and the image. "Ask for a larger image of the nation I wish to visit." Speaking clearly to the image he aske for the United Kingdom. Suddenly the map showed the island nation in a larger size.

"Britain would likely give you the same image, and pointing at an area works as well."

This time he asked for London in the area already prepared. A distortion took place for a moment and then london was displayed in an overhead manner with people moving around and everything.

"Those are people?" This was startling to see people from above in such a normal setting.

"Well it has to have them so we don't land on anyone by accident. It can't get any closer than it is. Don't know why it just can't, but this prevents us from landing on someone or infront of a bus." Looking at the detailed map he narrows the view down to Charring cross road and an alley nearby.

"This looks like a good spot. Ready to go?"

Nodding his head Harry braced himself as Michael pushed a crystal down. Then on the image a police box appeared. There was no jarring, or sensation of movement. It was just there.

"That was incredible." Was Harry's astonished statement.

"You have no idea how happy I am that the trip was a success." Patting the console gently he led Harry out into the alley and locked the door.

"What do you mean. You knew it worked before we used it didn't you?" I hope that wasn't it's test run.

"What? Oh no, I knew it worked they tested it before it was sent to the lair, and the Japanese do excellent work. No, I have terrible traveling sickness and this was the first time I tested it for myself."

"How bad is it?" Harry had concern in his voice.

"Have you ever thrown up in the middle of flooing somewhere?"

The thought alone had Harry cringing. He didn't like the floo either. Traveling by Tardis was much better.

"Any ways we are here and we should get started into Diagon. You've been gone a few days, but they shouldn't be to worried." With that Michael was crossing the street and leading them into the pub.

"Why's that?" You'd think they'd notice if I was missing.

"I've had my ninja house elves covering for you."

Harry stopped in his tracks when he heard that.  
'Ninja HOUSE ELVES?' Seeing Michael getting ahead of him he jogged to catch up.

"What do you mean Ninja House elves?"

"I thought is was perfectly clear? I have house elves trained in the ninja arts impersonating you here in Diagon Alley. Do you have a problem with that?" Looking at Harry in confusion he waited for and answer.

"Well no. Just the thought of ninja house elves is kind of strange." Just the thought of Dobby as a ninja sent fear shooting through him.

"Well the thought of flying broomsticks is odd to me. Skyboards are so much more interesting to watch when the races are happening in California."

Moving to the entry to Diagon and pressing the brick with his finger they made their way into the alley. Suddenly, three houselfs dressed all in black popped into being right in front of them. Bowing low they popped away again saying nothing.

"Ninja house elves, huh? Seem nice enough."

"They were excited to meet you. They heard what happened with the Malfoy elf and were happy to help out with the illusion that you were on the alley." Michael explained as they walked.

"But why the illusion?"

"You were out of the country and many would be concerned about that if they had found out about it. You are very important to these people. You are their saftey blanket, at least for many of them you are. None will admit it, but you are a hero of the people. Very few of these people would leave you in peace if you told them you were outside of the country." Was Michael's explanation. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it slipped my mind while you were at the lair."

"It's alright I suppose, just don't let it happen to often." Smiling to ease the tension Harry walked over to the window displaying the newest broom the Firebolt and sighed forelornly at it. before moving on to take care of his school list.

Seeing the longing look Michael slipped in and out quickly. Moving up to walk with his cousin. Catching sight of an upset Dumbledore coming out of Gringotts was not what he wante to see.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

'How could he Albus Dumbledore be turned away from Gringotts. He had been taking money from the Potter vault for years without difficulty. He had been given a key so he could pay Harry's guardians the yearly stipend to care for him. The goblins couldn't have known it never went to the Dursley's, but to pay for his many appetites. So why had he been cut from the Potter vaults?

Catching a glimpse of black hair down the alley he finds the Potter brat window shopping with some unknown boy. 'Well that solves the problem of finding the boy.' Walking briskly through the crowd with a notice me not charm to ward off the people around him he approached the unaware child.

Suddenly the boy vanished from sight.

'What in the world? Looking around for the boy proved fruitless, and none of his charms were able to locate the boy. Frustrated he made his way to the apparition point at the end of the alley and apparated back to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. Making his way to his office he found the teachers gathered around trying to enter his office. From which some very loud noises were coming through the Gargoyle's mouth.

Quickly sending the teachers away with assurances that everything was alright he cast several silencing charms on his ride up to his office. Half of his tracking devices were causing the racket. The other half no longer held any sort of magic what so ever. How had this happened. The wards around Number Four Privett Drive had be destroyed and with them his ties to Harry's magic.

TBC What do you think? 


	10. Chapter 10

The Phoenix Arrives.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.  
Possible future crossovers.

Flashing green lights every where. Screams and shouting. Suddenly a flash of fire consuming all.

Waking up in a sweat Ranma Saotome the last of the Saotome clan, adopted daughter of Cologne and the chinese amazons awoke from the same nightmare once again.

'Why can't I remember their faces. I've fought a god and faced countless challenges.' Looking out the window of the 747 she was traveling in with a shine in her eyes. 'I should have died with them. Nerima was destroyed and I should have gone to the hereafter with them.'

"Are you alright miss."

The flight attendent. Not a concern for the martial artist. 'No not martial artist. Warior.'

"I am fine. Not used to flying."

"Is this your first time in London?" Why wouldn't she leave her alone.

"Yes." Finally the stewardess had gotten the hint and left. Pulling out a heart shaped locket she looked once again at the images contained within. The one on the left was of a male Ranma and a beautiful girl with short black hair and a cute smile.

The left however held not a good memory but an image of a hunted man. Sasuke the ninja of the kuno family had gotten a picture of one of the attackers at the 'Slaughter of Nerima'. Her memories were still vague after being killed and reborn like the phoenix. Of al the powers rebirth was not one she desired. To live on after your family was slaughtered is a burden she still did not want.

Now trapped in a female body and unable to die a ten year quest of discovery might bring her into reach of her killer. He will pay for taking her life and all the lives of her family away from her. The man in the picture will die slowly over the course of years to restore the peace to the spirits of her loved ones. After her task in Britain was complete she would be free for nine years to find him. Closing the locket she said a short prayer for the dead and prepared for the landing Heathrow airport.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Michael was exhausted by the time Dumbledore left the alley. Using an untried technique against an obviously intelligent man was tiring in the extreme. Clouding a man's mind is an easy thing when they have no training in mind arts.

Apparently, the headmaster is highly accomplished in the area and the amount of raw power required to influence him was incredibly draining. Focusing on the frustration the headmaster was feeling at the time he fed that frustration by making the man believe all of the spell he'd cast failed to function properly. The fact that Harry had slipped into a store was simply fortuitous.

By the time the Headmaster had given up Michael wouldn't have been able to cast a lumos if he'd wanted to. While a successfull test of a new technique and the exercise of power would work his magic muscle well for the next week. He wouldn't want to try that again.  
(AN: For those of you familiar with naruto this was a genjutsu type technique.)

"Are you alright Michael?"

"What?" harry was back. "Yeah I'll be good. Forgot to eat a good breakfast this morning." And he had only had some toast so he was telling the truth.

"Well why don't we go get some ice cream then"  
Apparently he looked worse than he felt.

"Why not. I'll buy." He was feeling his magic returning already.

Laughing they headed to the shop.

"I don't know if you'll have to. The last time I was here he just kept bringing me ice-cream on the house." Harry explained.

"Well that just won't do. No member of my family free loads. Unless they have a rich relative to mooch off of. Which you happen to have. No sense eating into someone elses profit if you don't have to." Was Michael's mock stern voice.

Laughing together they spent a good hour enjoying the different flavors in the ice-cream parlor. After leaving a large tip on the table they walked outside pleasantly stuffed.

"What do you need to pick up while we're here Michael?"

"Well, let's get the rest of your stuff and then we can pick up my orders."

Going around to the various shops Michael made certain that Harry got only the best money could buy in each.

At Flourish and Blotts, however, things became a little tense when Michael made a copy of Harry's booklist for Neville with a flourish of his wand. The fact that he'd done magic outside of school had Neville's grandmother ranting about children becoming outlaws in the recent years.

This upset Michael rather soundly and he turned to address the elderly woman.

"I do not know you madame. I know not know your relationship to the boy either. What I do know is that you have no right to judge my actions criminal or not. To berate a boy for something easily misplaced or forgotten is foolish. If you had taken the time to ask one of the numerous student in the area for a moment to copy their list you could have spoken to the boy in private. You made a private discussion into a public embarrassment." Looking at the woman in disgust he stormed out of the shop.

Looking at the boy that had so easily dressed down his grandmother leave he turned to Harry asking aloud who that was.

"That was my cousin." Lugging his cauldron of books up onto the sales counter to pay for his purchases he laid a purse of gold on the counter and apologized for the disturbance in the store. As he left the store Neville's gran came back to her senses.

"Well I never."

"Madame, you might not be welcome here anymore should you speak ill of that young man."

"Why would that be the case Mr. Blott the Longbottoms have been loyal customers over the years." Her attitude seemed to grate on Neville as he listened.

"Because the Lord Gryffindor, the young man in question, has a standing order for any and all new books to be charged to his account and sent to him.  
He has stocked and entire library from our stock and His family literally gave us the capital to begin this store. As high as your standing is with us ma'am we would likely side with the polite, young man over your family in a dispute."

"Please come in at a later date madame. You have disrupted our business, and we must request that you leave for the day." Opening the door for the stern woman all eyes focused on her actions.

Looking stricken for a moment Madame Longbottom gathered her dignity and strode gracefully out of the store with a contemplative young man following her out. Leaving the alleyway to go home for the day, Neville could only consider what it would be like to have the confidence to speak his mind like Harry's cousin had.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

At the Leaky Cauldron

Harry was worried about his cousin. Over the few days he'd spent with Michael he'd seemed so full of life. Now though he seemed tired and irritable. The scene in the book store only heightened Harry's concern.

Knocking on the door to Michael's room he could hear loud snores on the otherside. with the sun high in the sky Harry couldn't figure out what caused the sudden slumber. Putting the situation into a file marked unexplainable he went to his own room and pulled his purchases out to organize his new three compartment chest. The things his cousin purchased for him were expensive and overcompensating for something. Harry wasn't about to deny his family apparent pleasure in buying him stuff. As long as it wasn't to extravagent.

Apparently, being richer than Malfoy caused spending eccentricities. Considering how much all that gel must cost to weigh down the blonde airheads. keeping them on the ground must keep them from being to eccentric.

"Maybe Hermione and the Weasley's will be in the Alley tommorow. What do you think Hedgwig?"

Hooting indignantly at Harry, his recently ignored familiar and friend turned away and faced the blank wall.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you Hedgwig, but I've been getting to know my new relative. I'll see you at school all year, but won't have the chance to see him until next summer."

Hooting in annoyance but also understanding the snowy owl flew to his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionatly. Spending a few moments preening his hair and then took off to nap on her perch once more.

Smiling he made his way down the stairs to get some food. For some reason he was eating more and more lately. With his increased appetite you'd think he was turning into Ronald Weasley. Laughing at the thought of having red hair he hoped to find his friends the next day. Scratching at his scar he didn't notice that it was slowly fading away.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Some where in Romania the spirit of Voldemort was billowing in rage. Somehow his conection to the Potter brat had been severed. The power he was using to remain sentient was severely limited now. He could not chance possessing another human as he had Quirrel unless they bore his mark from the first war. Inhabiting animals was a indignity he would face to become whole once more in the future. Once he was corporeal again the world would face his wrath.

Typical darklord drivel, but the union was good. Something was definitley off with the Dark Lord at this point.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Talla Porter was a proud transport specialist. She could make portkeys, floo connections, apparation areas, and wards to all of the above. And while she was training to build gateways her real gift was an inate ability to work with magical crystals. She was brought onto a very special team based out of Japan to work on a unique transport medium. A cross dimensional jumper. It would move into another dimension and travel nearly instantaneously like a portkey, but with none of the disorientation. That was the overview given to her team and schematics were provided.

One of the few overlooked facts involve was the fact that bonds would be severed. If one of the bonded was to leave the native dimension the bond would be severed. It would be as if one had been dead for a short time, and death is sometimes the only way to sever some bonds. This was of course part of the information that was sent to client to ensure nothing untoward happened. This was no longer her concern though. She was on her way to the United States to apprentice under a Gateway builder. The pay for the special project was more than enough to pay for a year in the US.

She would be the first european Gateway specialist. Giggling in happiness she sat back to enjoy her muggle plane ride. The amenities were simply wonderful and more leisurly than a portkey.

TBC

Tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome and hope for. Thank you. 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's Adventures or What can Harry get up to.  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.  
Possible future crossovers.

Diagon Alley-three days before September 1

While Harry was concerned about his cousin. He also knew that if Michael needed help, he would ask for it. Given that, he felt no need to offer help when not asked in this situation. After getting a large meal from the first floor pub he made his way out onto the alley. To finish up what shopping was left would only take a few minutes. There were a few things that he felt would make the school year more interesting.

Leaving the apothecary with ingrediants that would normally only be required for years five through seven. He was planning to learn enough that for once Snape could not fault his skills in potions. With the extra time he'd spent studying his texts and practicing at the Lair he was sure to be capable enough this year.

Not to mention the techniques Michael had expected him to learn . They had been incredibly draining, but simply being capable of some of those feats was incentive enough for him. Michael seemed to learn in much the same way Harry did. With practical training Harry was quite capable, but book learning was Hermione's study method. While Hermione had a massive number of spells to choose from Harry and Michael were adaptable enough to learn spells as they were used upon them. What Harry didn't tell anyone was how easy it was to use the spells he'd only seen used once or twice. The most difficult magical manipulations had been the ones he'd seen his cousin using.

The altering of the energy flows through his body was his biggest hang-up. While Michael had been working through his arsenal of abilities, in a short exhibition for Harry, he'd demonstrated things Harry had never heard of before. This opened his eyes to the flexibility of magic. Michael explained that he had never explained how he did what he did to anyone. Harry would have to figure the how out for himself.

Harry with thoughts of mastering his family's special skills didn't notice the crowd of red heads until he was upon them.

"Harry mate, you alright?" This was from Ron causing Harry to come out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Ron. Didn't see you all there. It's been a little hectic around here." Looking around at the mass of students and parents. Ron could see that happening.

"Did you hear"  
" The new Lord"  
"Gryffindor is"  
"in the alley today."

Two guesses as to who was speaking, and both were smiling in a mischievous way.

"I had heard and have had the honor of speaking with him." Speaking in a haughty voice he couldn't help but grin at the two.

"You have met him Harry? The ministry has been trying to get in contact with him. He is very illusive though." This came from Mr. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly and Ginny weren't with the men. Probably searching for robes for the coming year.

"Well he doesn't seem to like meeting with many people in official capacities."

"Did you meet him while staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" This was from Percy who seemed to be more detached and formal this year. The position of Headboy was well known. Surprisingly enough the goings on at Hogwarts were well known. Information was power on Diagon Alley and what happens at Hogwarts could affect many things in the world. Suprisingly only minor details about Harry were known anywhere outside of Hogwarts. Not a bad thing in Harry's opinion though definitely strange. He'd heard about Percy being headboy the first few days on the alley.

"Actually, he met with me a few days into my stay on the alley. I can't just ignore my Family Head and cousin now can I."

This was apparently news to the family because their mouths were about to start collecting flies. For the first time the twins had nothing witty to say and Harry wished he had a camera.

"You.. you are related to the newest Lord Gryffindor?" Percy was the first to recover.

"He's the head of your family?" This was Mr. Weasly.

"Yes, on both accounts. You mean you didn't know? I suppose we haven't announced the connection between the families, and Michael prefers his privacy. So it might not be well known."

"Harry, does that mean you don't have to live with your relatives anymore?" This came from Ron who might know the most about his home life.

"Of course he will Ron. I'm sure Harry won't want to pick up and leave his relatives to live with an unknown that he's only just met." This was from Mr. Weasly.

"I'm sorry sir, but as the Head of my family he has offered to give me shelter in his home. I accepted."

"But why Harry? I thought your were doing alright with your relatives." Mr. Weasly was confused.

"Sir, I made a decision and one that I am not about to back down on. My relatives and I have never been on the best of terms. In fact, that is putting it mildly. Neither I nor my relatives would care if I were to never see them again." Smiling to show that he was not upset at Mr. Weasly who was taken aback at harry's response. He then turned to Ron and asked where his mother and sister were.

"They went into one of the thrift shops down the lane and we were about to split up to do our own shopping. I get to go to Olivanders to get a new wand." Ron smiled at the end. This was going to be something of his own in a family with plentiful hand me downs.

"Good on you mate. Have you seen Hermione yet?"

"Yeah, she came with us, but hasn't left Flourish and Blotts yet."

"Well, I guess I'll meet you in the bookstore then. Getting a wand is a very personal experience."

"Not so"  
"fast mate"  
"You need to"  
"introduce us"  
"to your new"  
"relation."

Looking at the twins in amusement he couldn't help but notice Percy was very interested as well. Mr. Weasly was more interested in observing Harry than listening to the conversation.

'He seems to be in complete control of his faculties. I doubt he's being controlled, but was his home life really so difficult? Why would he be placed in such an environment?' These were just some of his as his sons questioned the boy.

"Well, he went back to the inn earlier because he wasn't feeling well. Maybe later today when we're done shopping." This seemed to satisfy the group for the time being.

Splitting up Ron and his father headed toward the wand shop. Percy mumbled something and headed toward a stationary shop and the twins ambled toward the apothecary. Heading to the bookstore Harry could only hope his cousin wouldn't mind being disected by his, unofficial, adopted family.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Michael woke with a mild headache and quickly made his way to the pub and asked for a potion to relieve it. Thanking Tom for the potion and leaving for the alley to complete his shopping he was suprised to see the sun at the other end of the alley. Meaning it was late afternoon and that he was late to pick up his orders.

Hurrying down the alley he noticed his cousin with several red heads heading in his direction.

"Hey, Harry. Need to be in three places at once. Would you pick up order at Aaron's Armory? Thanks. See you back at the inn." This was spoken in a blur as he blew by his cousin shooting for the knockturn alley.

Staring at the form that ran past them Harry could only chuckle.

"That was my cousin everyone."

"Seems a bit excitable." Gred "That he does brother mine." Forge

"He just ran down knockturn alley we should stop him." This was from Hermione who was loaded down with bags from Flourish and Blotts and her pet carrier.

"I don't think we could catch him if we tried." Ron was keeping a close eye on the devil cat Hermione had purchased.

"Do you guys want to come with me to the armory? It's just a few minutes away from here."

Everyone agreed to follow there unofficial leader into a small shop actually situated under the shop that sold leather goods. Making their way through the shop door they were met with a massive blast of heat and sound. Hammers were pounding away and billows pumped to increase the heat.

They were soon noticed by a worker and lead off into a side office that cut the noise down to a much lower level.

"Good day, how might I help you? You don't seem to be the usual folk to desire armor or weapons."

"I'm here to pick up an order for the Lord Gryffindor." Harry had found that mentioning his cousin right at the start was helpfull with dealing with the shop keepers. Normally, the shops were restricted in what they could sell to underage wizards without a guardians approval. The business men and women of the area however had been informed by the goblins themselves the ties between the boy-who-lived and the current richest man in the area.

"Ah Mr. Potter. I have your cousin's items ready. If you would wait here for a moment I'll be retrieve them this moment." Stepping out of the room to retrieve the vague items. The others began speculating what had been comissioned.

"What could your cousin have wanted from and armory Harry?"

"I don't know. Maybe armor?" This seemed to be a little sarcastic, but also somewhat reasonable answer. "I wouldn't mind a little of it myself after last year. Could have used it. That reminds me I have to tell Michael about the sword of Gryffindor."

"You haven't told him yet? I'd imagine he'd want to know about a family heirloom like that." This came from the man walking back into the room wheeling a large crate in front of himself.

"None of my business of course. Would you like to see what he had commissioned before you leave?"

Not waiting for a responce he opened the crate to reveal an assortment of weaponry and strange clothing.

"What does he need these for? Is he going into battle." This was from Ginny who had been quiet the entire time they'd been shopping.

"I don't rightly know miss. All I know is that these are some of the strangest things I've yet crafted. That being said they're also the most original."

"How's that?" Hermione asked eyeing the items with curiosity.

"They choose their weilders in much the same way a wand does. Very few ever commisioned because none know who could even touch them let alone use them." Looking at the obviously curious and now knowledge hungry muggle born he continued quickly. "All secrets of my trade of course. The young man asked if I could make 'em and he got what he paid for."

"The most unusual piece here is the blade though." At this he pointed at the longsword with a red slit eye in the hilt.

"What's unusual"  
"about the"  
"sword."

"It's connected to all of the other weapons and armor. If the wielder of one is in trouble the sword's wielder will be able to find him or her. If the sword wielder needs help he or she can summon the others with a signal. A call for aid if you will. The sword is meant for the leader."

The man was so involved in his explanation of the items he didn't notice the young adults handling the weapons. That is until their was a bright flash of light and four of the six were clad in armor and holding weapons.

Looking in awe of his creations at work he jumped for joy at the results. To find four compatable individuals in the first group to handle the weapons was unheard of. At last count there had been three successes in the last 500 years and none had the power of these commisioned items. The only reason the items had never been outlawed was the low success at bonding with anyone.

The twins were holding two pouches on belts when they suddenly changed into one piece body suits in brown and blue. The belts and pouches were around their waists. A buckle with the head of a roaring black cat on a red back ground decorated the front of the outfit. An obvious physical change had also take place. They were both incredibly muscular, where before they had been in good shape they now looked ripped.

Harry had been holding a short stick with three red orbs on the end when he was affected. Growing several inches and becoming as muscular as the twins he filled out his blue uniform incredibly well. Feeling rather dizzy he looked down at his new apparel and the symbol on the chest of his new clothes and recognized the crest his cousin used.

Ginny was the surprise though. She two gained muscle but it was less noticeable than her brothers and Harry. Her hair was fire engine red now and her blue uniform showed the a few curves she'd gained this year. She was however holding the sword and a yellow glove in the shape of a lion's claw.

The group was stunned at the transformation and Hermione finally recognized the items and where she remembered them from.

"Th-those are Thundercat weapons and armor." She had watched some cartoons as she was growing up in the muggle world. Her parents had encouraged their daughter to sample many different forms of entertainment. American cartoons were one form and the thundercats was a show she'd watched once. Once was all she required to decide on other forms of entertainment.

"What?" This came from Ron who was looking bugeyed at his sibblings. He quickly tossed the yellow stick he'd picked up back into the crate. "What did you do to my brothers and Ginny?" This he shouted at the man who was strangly dancing in glee.

"This is simply wonderfull. If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it possible. Your four are the first people to bond to a runic based weapon in nearly one hundred and twenty-five years. Seeing this I could nearly die a happy man."

"That doesn't answer my question. What did you do to them?" Indicating the change in appearance the man finally notices.

"Ahh, this was unexpected." Pulling out a wand he cast several diagnostic spells. Harry and company recognized them from frequent infirmary visits. "It seems that the items filled your bodies with energy and corrected any deficiencies that they could. Including causing impressive muscle density. This will likely effect your physical attributes immensly."

"It's noticeable." This was from Harry who was examining his physical changes without his glasses. The fact that the glasses were no longer necessary was a major bonus for Harry. Watching Ginny lift up the crate which likely weighed more the she herself did broke Hermione who gibbered about how fiction shouldn't be made reality.

Ron however began searching through the box that might work for him. Finding nothing he couldn't help, but feel a little disgruntled. 'Figures the good stuff would happen to someone else. Maybe I should take the headmaster up on his offer.'

Gathering there robes, which had simply slipped to the floor during the transformation including Ginnys (blush), the slipped them on over their new clothes and made their way back to the cauldron. Much to the suprise of their respective families.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Leaky Cauldron-Private Parlor

"What do you think you were doing handling unknown magical items? Of all the irresponsible things you could do. You boys should have known better." This was directed at the twins and Ron. "And you young lady after last year you should have never even thought about touching an enchanted weapon."

At the sight of Ginny's anguished face Harry stepped into the Mrs. Weasly's line of fire.

"Mrs. Weasly stop yelling at us for what happened. It was not the faults of anyone here. What happened, happened and I for one see nothing detrimental in the results."

This caught the Weasly matriarch completely off guard. Quiet, shy Harry had spoken back to her. The honorary son had protected her daughter by literally stepping in front of her. She found this refreshing from the strangely pliant boy of last summer, but he also deserved some of the blame for the current fiasco.

"Harry, while I appreciate the fact that I'm not your parent. You are in trouble as well. What were you thinking? Going into that shop without an adult with you? Your aunt and uncle must have raised you better than that." Molly had not been around for the earlier discussion about his new living arangements and had not been told about them.  
Before Harry could heatedly respond the door to the parlor opened.

"You are right Mrs. Weasely you are not his parent. Nor are you his guardian. That honor falls to me." Standing in the doorway was Michael with a stern look on his face. "As to the aunt and uncle you speak of they are no longer an issue. In fact, recently Vernon Dursley was discovered stealing from his company, and his son was found molesting another young man. They will likely never see Harry again." He said this last bit with a smile. His Uncle David had been busy.

"What about his aunt?" Mrs. Weasley aske apalled.

"Being questioned about the strange disappearance of her nephew. Who is not even on record as existing in the muggle world. The police think there was some sort of child slavery thing going on. Considering the birth certificate is believed to be fake. The hospital name was St. Mungos and it doesn't exist in the muggle records."

"We should do something then to clear up the misunderstanding." This came from Percy.

"Why pray tell should we do that Mr...?

"Percy, Percy Weasley lord Gryffindor. I would think that allowing the muggle police to incarcerate a innocent woman for a clerical problem would be unjust. It wouldn't be right. I'm sure the ministry could clear up the problem right father?" Here he looked a the Weasley patriarch for agreement. He only recieved a sad look from his father which was then directed to Harry's guardian and then Harry himself.

"She's guilty isn't she?" This was quietly asked of the boy-who-lived.

With a nod of his head and without looking at any of them he left the room.

Molly made to go after him, but Michael shut the door. Summoning a chair from the other end of the room he sat down to block the door. Indicating for every one to have a seat he began cheerfully enough.

"So what do you think of the items I had commisioned?"

It was a long evening after that.

TBC

Hey, I've been up for 20 hours straight now. This just had to be written. lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome as is advice. I try to update once a week for both of my stories. I need to sleeeep, so later and please read and review it keeps me going lol. 


	12. Chapter 12

Weaselys and Explanations

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story unless I do own it.

Michael was getting a headache listening to the Weasley matriarch. A lecture was not what he'd come for. He was going to explain the function of the weapons, but was rueing the thought of dealing with Molly Weasley. It was Arthur who finally calmed her down enough for an explanation to be given.

"Please, we await your explanation about these weapons you exposed our children to." Arthur was apparently able to take a firm stance with his wife on occasion that it was necessary.

"First, I had no idea that they'd come into contact with them. Let alone bond with runic weapons." This brought a gasp from Arthur and Percy. Runic weapons were powerful but very rarely did they accept owners to weild their powers.

"Yes, you seem to be aware of the rarity of such weapons and there fickleness. I was merely having them created for the sake of the creation. They are a symbol more than anything else to me. To find wielders of such esoteric items is a pleasant surprise."

Looking at the three red heads wearing thundercat armor and wielding magic weapons brought a smile to Michael's face. Especially the fact that it was a girl to wield the sword of omens.

"I would suggest that you have a healer examine your children, but I doubt they'll find anything amiss. If anything they will likely be in better health than before. Runic weapons are known for not for affecting the magic of the individual. They instead bring out the potential in those they are wielded by and typically heal old injuries in the process."

"As with the sword Excalibur." This was from Percy. "The sword healed the boy Arthur of poor eyesight and his malnourished body as a boy."

"That is correct. You seem to know your history Percy. The crafting of runic weapons is a costly and difficult process. Have you noticed the recent success the Alley has been having?" He asked the group as a whole.

Looking at each other the twins spoke up first.

"The shopkeepers are"  
"all in rather high"  
"spirits at the "  
"Moment"  
"Would you have"  
"any idea why"  
"oh great lord"  
In unison "Gryffindor?"

Laughing at the twins habits he looked around the room.

"I have been spending my money rather freely recently, and soon that will end. I have only a few days before I must leave for a year. This summer has been a building year for me. During the Hogwarts term I will not be available for anything." Sighing he looked at the family tiredly.

"My cousin is one of two blood relatives of any closeness I have left. While I have inherrited vast wealth it is nothing compared to having more family. As such I have gone to great lengths to build that which in any way protect that which I have. The fact that I am gaining all that I have ever imagined is a bonus. Harry sought me out of his own free will." Smiling trying to convey his happiness at that he turned serious.

"I have no intention of putting anyone in harms way. However, life is unpredictable. If Harry had not bonded with the bola whip I would have had him in a hospital to deal with his previous malnutrition. This is simply fortuitous as he will have good health and added protection."

"He will need that with Sirius Black on the loose." Mr. Weasley mentioned with some release of tension.

"What does Harry have to do with an escaped convict?" It was a simple question but the older of the family members became evasive.

A voice from the corner spoke up when the family did not startling all but Michael.

"Sirius Black was the believed betrayer of the Potter family. Harry's parent hid during the last Dark Lords attacks thirteen years ago. The spell they used hid them from detection and a single person was informed of their hidding place. Only that person could share the location for others to find the Potters. He was sent to Azkaban for the betrayal." He seemed to speak with amusement at the situation.

"There is nothing amusing about an escaped convict Mister..."

"You may call me David. To the contrary I find it quite amusing and he is not a convict."

"What do you mean he's not a convict?" This came from Michael. His uncle rarely lied when the truth was more interesting.

"He was never convicted of any crimes. In fact he never had a trial."

"That's preposterous of course the man had a trial. The ministry wouldn't send a man to Azkaban without a trial." This was from Percy who seem appalled that anyone would implie the government was fallable.

"All governments make mistakes because the people in the government are human. Most of the time with a few exceptions. The sentiment is the same though. No one is infallable"  
Michael seemed bored with his uncle's speach as if he'd heard it many times before.

"More to the point, I was recently hired to find and silence the infamous Mister Black."

This caught the entire rooms attention.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry was admiring his newest additions to his arsenal. The clothing was comfortable if a bit form fitting. The fact that he no longer had the scars on his back from his uncle's belt was relieving. Swimming and bathing was rather difficult when he had to hide the remains of his uncle's punishments. Looking through new eyes he could only marvel at the world around him without his out of date glasses.

All in all this was one of the better events to take place in the wizarding world for him. Even the scar from the chamber of Secrets was gone. He simple couldn't figure out what his item was. It was a yellow stick with three red orbs on the end.

'Maybe it's a wierd wand?' with a flick and a swish the orbs shot out and shot out on a blue robe and set fire to the curtains.

'Oh crap'

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Basically, Ginny's sword can warn of danger, summon others to her aid, and act as a magical sword for the most part. Her shield has many different features other than being reflective. The twins have what I call prank bags. Nearly any hand sized item can be pulled out of them. Typically hand thrown powders and bursting pellet types for example."

At the twins descriptors Molly seemed rather upset, but Michael pressed on.

"Harry wields the bola whip which I mentioned earlier. When wrapped around an individual it turns the wielder invisible. Offensively it can be used to disarm others or cast fireballs at enemies."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Mr weasley was now showing some concern.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I'll work with Harry and the rest if they would be willing to spend a few hours at my home this afternoon." This had everyone interested in visiting this filthy rich individual's home. "I'll even let you visit Uncle David. You obviously haven't found it yet."

"Yes you've chosen a well hidden place to build your home Michael. I look forward to seeing how far off my search has been." His expression was neutral, but it was obvious he was at least slightly impressed.

Looking Harry's friends and family Michael was happy that his cousin had some support for the future. Hearing a knock at the door behind him he stood up and moved the chair from in front of the door. Opening it he found a slightly singed cousin and an upset inkeeper.

"Had a little problem." Harry winced at the laughter coming from the room as Michael went to take care of the bill for damages.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albus gathered his material and made his way to the Room of Requirments to catch up on his paper work. Adjusting the room so time would pass faster and yet not age him he set to dealing with the world before he dealt with his students.

If the room hadn't been soundproofed his language would have burned the ears of the entire castle as he cursed the heavens for bringing meddling kids into his plans.

TBC

Next Chapter we skip ahead to the train ride and some flash backs to the visit to the lair. Your reviews are all welcome and appreciated. Thank you. 


End file.
